worldlinkfandomcom-20200213-history
LMomiji
Dex Entry Base stats Effort Yield Level up Moves TM/HMs Egg Moves '---' Overview: Though LMomiji posseses a Normal typing which lose a bunch of needed resistances, it is actually a blessing in disguise. It possesses one of the highest attacking stats in the Last Word Category, hitting a massive 190 base. Combined with STAB priority attack in the form of Extremespeed and stat to further increase its attack and cover its lackluster speed stat in the form of TailWind, this monstrous Last Wolf Tengu has made history in sweeping entire teams, both ingame and in player versus player, making it a prominent threat to watch out for in every single game. Standard LMomiji Nature: Adamant Ability: Duelist/Early Bird EVs: 252 Atk/ 252 Speed/ 6HP Item: Leftovers/Shell Bell Extremespeed Tailwind Earthquake Braver The ultimate destruction set. Tailwind is Pokemon's DragonDance, which raises the user's Attack and Speed. After just a boost, LMomiji is ready to sweep, scoring tons of OHKOs before going down. If LMomiji manages to snag another Tailwind boost, the opponent's team is pretty much done for. Extremespeed is a deadly 80 * 1.5(STAB) = 120 BP priority attack which deals chunks of damage to any Boneka not resisting it. Coverage moves in the form of Earthquake to take out steels which resist Extremespeed and Braver to cover against Rock, Ice and Dark which LMomiji does not hit for SE damage. One would think that Brick Break is good on LMomiji, but Braver takes out what Brick Brick can and more, with higher BP. Furthermore, all of these run off LMomiji's 190 base attacking stat. At level 100, LMomiji's Attack stat can hit a range of 480~550, so beware. Choice Band LMomiji Nature: Adamant/Jolly Ability: Duelist EV: 252Atk/ 252Speed, 6 HP Item: Choice Band Moves: Earthquake Extremespeed Braver Return/Shadow Ball/Facade LMomiji's stats are just begging for a Choice Band set. Though getting locked into a move with immunities is a bad idea, the damage dished out is enormous, so it still must not be underestimated. 3 standard moves are there, along with the last option in the form of Return if Extremespeed's PP runs low; Shadow Ball for SE coverage against ghosts, and Facade to take advantage of LMomiji's ability, Duelist (Guts), powering it up even further. Jolly Nature may be needed to outspeed certain foes, since CB LMomiji cannot boost its speed. Checks/Counters: FYoumu is LMomiji's singlehandedly #1 counter. With immunity to Fighting to prevent a surprise Brick Break, resistance to Extremespeed and Bravier, along with an immunity to Earthquake in the form of Levitate, FYoumu counters back with either STAB Priority Blade Flash, Brick Break or Tension Kick. FYoumu also can boost its defenses with Iron Defense, leaving LMomiji fully unable to break its defenses. LSuika and LYuugi are probably LMomiji's other main counters. LSuika can take a single hit from Braver, and OHKO it back with STAB Cross Chop. LYuugi has a high 140 Defense coupled with 175 Attack, taking just a Brick Break or Submission to put it in place. Other than that, a viable counter might be LYoumu, though it has to watch out for Earthquake. Lastly, PP-stalling via Pressure is a good way to stop both LMomiji sets, since Extremespeed is only 8PP max. One such viable tanky Boneka is Kikuri. Alternatively, Intimidate via Kogasa (which is immune to Extremespeed) is viable too. <-- Back to World Link Dex